Object of the present invention is a process for the temporary consolidation of railroad track ballast, or a bed of broken stones in particular during the time of redevelopment or reconstruction of a parallel set of tracks. Up to the present such a temporary consolidation of railroad track ballast was performed by pile driving S-shaped iron boards near the track or by driving in iron cribs with pointed side anchorages. Without such temporary consolidations the ballast would swim away due to the shocks of railroad traffic on the one side as well as due to the vibrations and shocks near to the ballast during redevelopment or reconstruction of a parallel set of tracks on the other side and thereby endanger stability and adjustment of the railroad track.
Pile driving of the S-shaped iron boards as well as driving in the iron cribs with anchorages is connected with a serious noise pollution hardly endurable in particular near by resedential districts. Therefore the object of the invention is to provide a process for the temporary consolidation of railroad tracks being achievable in a simple, safe and noiseless way.